The new girl is a goth!
by LadyxLeechesx483
Summary: What happens when you mix goth with a weird town? this happens. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heya peeps! so this is my lazytown fanfic. I sometimes watch lazytown just to make fun of it. So.. yea.. ON with the story...

Date: March 2nd, 2005

Dear Diary,

today, me and my suckish family are mving to a town called Lazytown. As much as it sounds, I'd rather be somewhere else. But since im a friggen only child, im FUCKED!

So anyways, e'll be arriving there in a few hours. At least my parents alloweed be to bring all 3 of my chellos. I have one in red, one in pinkish white, and one in black. I got them all off of Ebay, but I fooled the seller with almost real money. XD. so.. were only a few minutes there. Then welcome to my LIVING HELL!

Signin out,  
Karitiea Lolitia Smith.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I saw the sign up ahead, we were at Lazytown. "Welcome to living hell is what it should acually be called."  
I scoffed quietly to myself. Iglanced out the window to see a few kids plaing outside. Before I knew it, we were at the new house.

A/n: so theres chapter 1, chapter 2 will be up soon!

XoXo,  
Lily 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meeting neighborhood kids and more emoness.

I walked out of the van and grabbed my chello cases along with my purple bag. I grabbed my bags and walked into the new house. I found the key under the mat so i was allowed to open the dor and walk in. I walked upstairs and into a room that seemed to be mine. I set my bags down and walked back downstairs and bag outside. I grabbed the rest of my bags and went back up to my room to pack.

The walls were a red color with baby pink spots. Red, purple, and baby pink were my favorite colors. I unpacked my things into a closet and set my chellos near the window. I went back downstairs to help finish the paking.

an hour later...

We got finshed packing. My room was nearly like my old one and me, my mom, and my dad were starting to settle in.

"Karitiea, dear, why dont you go outside?" my mom said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine." i muttered before walking upstairs and grabbing my pink chello and going outside. I opened the case and took out the chello and the player and sat on the porch. I glanced at the kids playing in the park.  
They used to be like me, fun, happy, bubbly, and giggly. But i gave up on that a year ago. I got depressed after on of my friends moms had died. I knew she got depressed too. I still keep in touch with them, but i'll be tlking to them later. I grabbed the player, put my fingers on the strings were i play "Suna No Oshiro"  
months ago. I began playing the notes. The notes still sounded beautifully. I was about to close my eyes when i heard a voice say "Hey, I heard that house has new neighbors, lets meet them!"

I kept playing, but i kept m eyes looking at the sky. I must've been in the groove too much because I heard another voice say "Hey, there's a girl on the porch." I rolled my eye slightly before setting my fingers on the notes for "Still doll". I was about to start playing when I heard someone say "Um.. excuse me miss, but are you the new neighbors?"

"Yea. My names Karitiea, Karitia Lolitia Smith." I said plastering my best "I dont really give a fuck right now!" look.

"Im Trixie, its nice to meet you." Trixie said smiling.

"Its nice to meet you to." I smiled fakily.

"Do you wanna hang out with me and my friends?" Trixie said

"Sure lemme just put my chello away." I smiled quickly before walking in, putting my chello on the couch,  
and walking back out.

"Okay, lets go" i said bfore walking out of the house and closing the door.

A/N: so thers chapter 2 for you... yea.. no alotz i can say.  



	3. Emo's are cool, DUH!

A/n: so this is the thrid chapter.. se is going to be more bored so dont be mad.. :(  
coolchloe55:I was saving up for good parts that will be starting now :D I dont own lazytown, im not a cast orcrew member, and i dont own terminator. I will never.

Chapter 3: Emo's rule, DUH!

"Okay, lets go" i said bfore walking out of the house and closing the door.

"Can my life get any more fucked up?" I scoffed in my head. Before I knew it i was near 4 other kids. One in gay pink, one a tech nerd, one ina gay outfit and one it a weird super-hero outfit with a lolipop.

"Hi, im Stephanie. I'm the mayors daughter." The one who was potentinally stephanie said to me.

"Hi, I'm Karitia, Karitia Lolitia Smith." I said with no tone and a "God, why me?" look on my face. (a/n: sorry, please dnt gt offended, im a christian too.)

"This is Ziggy, Stingy, and Pixel."

I scoffed quietly. "Do i really give a FUCK. Hell no." I sai before walking to a nearby bench and sitting on it. I ook out my phone and texted my long time friend, Marianna, about how much I was doomed.

"Um, Karitia, are you alright, you seem to be.. mad." Trixie said while looking at me funny.

"Its because this town is fackin gay, i liked it back in Toronto where i had freedom and i got 5 different tattoos, And because im emo." I said while still texting, it was one of my good abilites next to playing the chello.

"Emo, whats emo?" Ziggy said while raising an eyebrow, but tippically failing.

"Well, emo's get tattoos, drink cheap beer, slit their wrists, dye their hair, wear color contacts,  
get piercings, make out with eachother, wear alot of makeup, listen to emotinal rock, dress in tight jeans, hate life, dont beliave in god, and paint their nails." I said all in one breath.

"Wow." they all said in usion. I showed them my wrists quietly. They had orange/pink lines all over them.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I said while not trying to smile.

They all nodded in usion.

"Hm, well, im going down to hot topic later, you guys wanna come with?"

They shrugged and agreed to go.

"Meet me here, 6:50 sharp. After that, you will be considered goth."

hey all smiled before ooking at their watches and telling my they had to go to a meeting. I said bye quietly before walking home. I went to my room, which wa set up, and i turned on "Terminator 2:"

A.n: So, you like now? :D 


End file.
